


The reason why he can read your mind

by Marms



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, demisexual!Koganei Shinji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marms/pseuds/Marms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mitobe! Where are you going?” Koganei Shinji shouted from the other side of the courtyard. Of course, his friend didn't reply, as he always did. But the ever-laughing second year knew exactly what his teammate wanted to say, because of something that would blow everyone's mind, were they to know how exactly Koga read Mitobe Rinnosuke's thoughts. That was it exactly: he was able to read his thoughts.</p><p>AU in which soulmates can see the other's thoughts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reason why he can read your mind

**Author's Note:**

> I def needed an explaination as to why the only one who can understand Mitobe is Koganei, and I have found one with which i am satisfied: SOULMATES. Also I needed more MitoKoga in my life so I wrote it! (can you believe there are only 20 fics in the tag??!)

“Mitobe! Where are you going?” Koganei Shinji shouted from the other side of the courtyard. Of course, his friend didn't reply, as he always did. But the ever-laughing second year knew exactly what his teammate wanted to say, because of something that would blow everyone's mind, were they to know how exactly Koga read Mitobe Rinnosuke's thoughts. That was it exactly: he was able to read his thoughts.

They weren't written in the air or on the highschooler's forehead per se, but nevertheless, Koga saw them in his own mind, waves of pure thought directly come to him. It has always been this way, eversince they met. At first, he thought it was very weird, as he was apparently the only person able to read Mitobe as an open book, but he got the hang of it and found it quite helpful, actually. When he told his big sister, even if she made fun of the “new psychic”, they trained together so Koga would be able to read anyone's thoughts. They tried every mind trick they could find, but it was as useless as trying to catch the rain only with your fingers. As long as he could still see what Mitobe was saying, he was happy.

“If you're going to the mall, I'll join you! I need new sneakers.”

Mitobe agreed silently, a small grin on his face.

After talking with his sister about his ability, they decided to let everyone think that he was just able to read his friend very well. They could not risk the fact that scientists would want to interrogate and analyse them both probably during years, leaving them scarred and educationless. So Koganei Shinji shut his mouth, except when it came to translating Mitobe's thoughts in very crucial moments. Other than that, they were most of the time alone, so having one on one conversations was not a problem. Yet, “Cat-face”, as Riko Coach's father called him, didn't say a word about to his friend, not clearly. He would guess anyway that Koga was better at reading him than most his siblings, but that didn't even cross his mind – the irony.

“What are you reading there, Mitobe-kun?” he asked, when they sat in the metro. “Wait... Is that an astrology magazine? I didn't know you were into that. I'm a virgo, what does it say?”

The silent teenager flipped the pages to find the Virgo pages, but something caught Koga's attention.

“No, wait, go back! That article.”

It read _'My wife can see my thoughts'_. That looked familiar. There was a picture of a young couple, holding hands and smiling widely. On the left, the article explained how this man's wife found out she could actually see her husband's thoughts. She explained in a small interview that she had tried it on other people, but it worked only with him, unfortunately. _'Maybe it is because I love him with all my heart that I can see all of those wonderful things. He is my soulmate, you know, and I am very glad I started seeing his thoughts. We have never communicated better!'_

Awfully familiar. Koga raised his eyes to see a confused Mitobe. He was asking what was wrong.

“It's... Crazy, right? Reading minds.”

The taller player looked at the article too. From his thoughts, Koga could see that he was paying attention to the way the mind reading worked. He also wondered if the story was true, because if so, he would never need anyone else to help him make people understand without words. Then, he thought that he already had his bestfriend Koga, and that was sufficient enough. He chuckled. That would be astounding if he was actually able to read his mind, Koga saw. That was his turn to chuckle.

Then one word caught his attention again: “soulmate”. It was purely hypothetical of that lady to declare that because they were soulmates, she could read him. But nonetheless, it stayed on the back of Koga's mind all evening, and as soon as he got home, he turned his computer on and started his research.

To his surprise, there were a thousand more articles about the subject on the internet, all from various sources, some more reliable than others. Most couples could even read each other the other way around. There were stories about people that met years ago, and only begun to see it recently, and others that were able to see the other's mind only weeks after their first encounter. But in every story, one detail remained:

“Soulmates.”

That night, the usually talkative boy was rather thoughtful. He had been able to see Mitobe's thoughts from the very start, and they both got on very well together. Most days, Koga recalled, it was even comforting to feel his presence, like during the final match of the Wintercup, against Rakuzan. Mitobe had consoled him, and put his arm around him. Sometimes, he even dreams of that moment, and imagines further that they curl up one against the other. Moreover, he actually couldn't think of a future without him, because Mitobe-kun is now an intergral part of his life, after all they have been playing together for two years and have built a strong relationship, even outside the team. He could not deny it: his teammate and friend was more to him than just that. But he was young and hadn't even fallen in love with anyone yet. How could he know what it feels?

Sleep caught up to him quite fast, though, and he drifted into sweet dreams.

 

They say that sleeping a full night rest can help solve a problem. But Koga wasn't even ready for what the day had prepared for him.

“Morning, Mitobe-kun!”

Instead of the usual smile and head tilt, his still presumed-soulmate froze, looking at him like he was seeing a ghost. He was livid, and looked terrified. Koga worried immediately, and Mitobe's reaction followed quickly: he backed away. Of course, the former could see what was happening without uttering a word, but all he could see was screams of “ _What's this??!”_ and other “ _What's happening with him??!_ ”. Koga could not refrain himself from thinking.

“ _Is he seeing it too?”_

“ _'Too'??! What does that mean?”_

“ _Mitobe-kun... Are you seeing my thoughts?”_

“ _Ah... So... That is what is happening? WAIT! How would you know? I must be losing my mind.”_

He shook his head, pinched himself hard on the thigh and looked back at his friend.

“ _I can read yours too, Mitobe-kun!_ Believe me, Mitobe!” he added out loud. “That's how I've been able to read you so well all this time!” Koga's eyes filled with tears. His late-night thoughts weren't just assumptions, those stories weren't fairy-tales and both of them were living in it. He was so happy about being sure of that one thing, because now it was also reciprocal. The other boy, on the other hand, wasn't ready to swallow the pill. He was still slowly processing.

“ _This whole time, I...”_

“ _It was really weird for me too, at first! Oh, and... You'll get used to that nauseating feeling. Sometimes, it looks like sea-sickness. Too many words, too many thoughts at one time! They just come in, and you see them, and all of a sudden they're everywhere._ OH MY GOD, I'M SORRY! I just talk too much, don't I?” Koga scratched the back of his neck and worried briefly about Mitobe turning slightly greenish.

“ _I'm... Fine.”_ he finally thought, regaining more vivid colours.

“ _You better be...”_ Koga couldn't help but think. “So, hum... Now that all's been said. We could just go about our usual life, does that sound good?”

“ _Koga-kun, don't you think you ought to explain to me what's the 'soulmate' part? I can see that all over your face.”_

“ _Ah, of course, you'd see that, I can't hide it anymore if you can read me too!”_

His cat lips pouted and he looked vexed for a second.

“ _Do you remember the article on the astrology magazine, yesterday?”_

“ _Sure, it was quite weir... WAIT. Is THAT what is happening to us?”_

“ _Yeah.”_ Once again, he scratched the back of his head, embarassed. _“So I researched it, and found soooo many stories and theories... And basically, it can only happen between soulmates.”_

“ _...”_

“ _Wow, you're thoughtless. That is an unusual sight!”_ he grinned widely, patting his friend's shoulder in a reassuring way.

“ _No, that actually... explains a lot.”_

“ _Oh? Like what?”_

“ _Things...”_

“Hum, on that one I'll need you to be a little more specific...”

He turned his head to the side, hiding away his blooming blush.

“ _When you're not looking, I... How do I put this? I... really appreciate your face Koga-kun. And I want to kiss your lips, because they're the most beautiful lips I've ever seen! Oh now look at me, is it hot in here? Or is it just me? Don't look at me, Koga-kun! Why meeeee...”_

His cheeks and nose had indeed taken a pink colour, but all his embarassement, seeable to Koga's eyes, was only making him look cuter than ever.

“You... think my lips are... pretty? _AAAAH that is the best thing ever, no one had ever said anything like that about my lips, they all think I am weird and I look like a cat but Mitobe-kun thinks they're pretty! I'm so happy I could die!”_

Koga turned immediately into a delightfully purring cat, only lacking the whiskers.

“ _Ha, hum, yes. They're really pretty. And when I am home, I often think of you, too. I believe you're more than a friend, to me. I believe I... No, I know that I... I like you, Koga-chan.”_

“ _I really like it when you're around too. I don't know yet if...”_

“ _Oh no, I blew it!”_ Mitobe looked blemish, and the saddest he had ever looked.

“Mitobe, no! Listen to me! I have never felt in love, and all this time, you've been my bestfriend. And sometimes, I... _I imagine that you take me in your arms.”_

All of a sudden, a flash of pure happiness shone through Mitobe's eyes.

“ _I want to take you in my arms too... And kiss you and never let you go and damn why don't I have a thought filter? But step by step, let me embrace you...”_

“ _You make me laugh, silly! I would love that, though.”_

“ _Come here...”_

Sheepishly, Koga approached his soulmate, leaning in against his neck. His nervous shaking was adorable, and as soon as he thought that, he saw in reply that it was more an excited shaking rather than a nervousity thing. His warmth enveloped the smaller boy, who grabbed the waist next to him, and it felt amazing. None of them needed a look at the other in order to understand that it was meant to be, and what they thought of that perfect moment.

“Mmh...” Koga whispered.

Then, slowly, Mitobe laid a small peck on his cheek, then another, and again, ever closer to Koga's mouth corner. Soon, they were facing each other, looking at a point between eyes and lips and back and fourth. All their thoughts were blurry because of the tension and the wish to go further. As if they were drawn toward each other, their lips met in the sweetest kiss.

 


End file.
